From Pain Comes Love and Happiness
by pucchi lapin 212
Summary: One Shot: Tryan: I'm so bad at summaries Troy punches Ryan harder than Ryan has ever been punched before. But why? If it wasn't out of anger or hate then why did he do it? My summary sucks but it's a good story i promise.


**A/N: Hello everyone!!!!!!!!! This is my first fanfic. I'm so happy that it was written. It's a pretty sad story, well I think so anyway. But it has a happy ending, I assure you. I really hope that everyone who reads it likes it. But even if you don't, it's okay because when I wrote this, I wrote it with the thought in my mind that even if only one person read this, as long as they liked it, it'd be okay. And so, without further a due, I am 100 happy to present to you **_**From Pain Comes Love and Happiness.**_

The door was locked; he did not want to be seen in a state such as this. Ryan sat in the bathroom, his knees at his face and tears, mixed with blood, running down his cheeks. The thing was, he wasn't entirely sure why he was crying. Was it because he was just beaten but a group of jocks whom he passionately hated? Was it because a certain sandy haired boy had joined in? Or was it because of the emotion he long tried to suppress.

Ryan had tried so hard not to fall in love with him. He desperately tried to suppress the tender feelings for a boy who clearly hated him. It just wasn't possible. He couldn't _not_ love Troy; his shaggy hair that would fall in front of his eyes from time to time, his shining blue eyes, his gentle smile, his perfect body.

It was useless. No jock, especially not him, could possibly love the fruity gay boy (or any boy for that matter.) The drama kid who was eternally in the shadow of his gorgeous sister; he was nothing compared to Troy. His hair was blonde, almost white; he was pale and thin, almost emaciated-looking. He was witty and rich, and that was about it…

_ But how could he?_ Sure his friends did things like this to him all the time, but never Troy. He'd always stand aside when they'd go this far. Then why was it that this time Troy punched him with a force double that of any of his homophobic friends?

٠٠٠**♥**٠٠٠

He was alone in the corner of the library, sitting between two rows where no one ever went. His head was in his hands. His face was scarlet with anger and misery; he wasn't crying but he sure felt like it.

_ 'How could I have done that?' _He knew the answer. He knew very well why he had done it. It wasn't because he hated him or because his friends did it too, it was because he loved him. At that moment, a single tear dripped from his eye, and Troy wouldn't allow himself to shed anymore. And then she found him…

"How could you?" she screamed and Troy knew she had every reason too.

"Sharpay…:" he looked up at her with blood shot eyes. She slapped, only reddening his face more.

"You nearly killed him you bastard!"

"Sharpay please let me explain…" She slapped him again, trying to come close to the force Troy had used when punching Ryan. She failed miserably.

"What's there to explain? You hate him and that's fine, but that gives you no right to do what you did!"

_ 'I don't hate him… quite the opposite.' _

"Please Sharpay, just let me explain." He was getting angry.

"I don't want to hear you ridiculous excuses! There is nothing you could possibly say that would give you reason to do what you did!"

"WOUILD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT AND LISTEN!" he screamed, causing Sharpay to flinch. She didn't say anything. "I love him…" he said, now in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"I love him okay?!" he said louder and with more force.

"What?"

"I love him more than anyone can possibly imagine. I love him so much that it's ripping me apart. Not being able to be near him, not being able to laugh with him when he's happy, or comfort him when he's hurt, I wanted to die."

"Then why did you do it?" she was still yelling and still upset.

"I'm not really sure! For a long time I was able to repress it, I could keep my feelings locked away in the back of my heart, but with each day they grew. And soon… and soon…" Troy was beginning to shake. He couldn't stop the tears. "And soon… and soon I felt as if I couldn't possibly keep them bound up anymore. My heart was going to explode. And so, so I thought that maybe… I don't know…"

Sharpay was just about to cry herself. _'If I'd only known…" _she thought. _"If only I'd known how he felt…" _"Troy go on."

"I don't really know. It doesn't really make sense. I thought… I don't know… I thought maybe if I hit him hard enough, he'd just disappear. He would leave and I'd never have to seen him again and I'd just stop loving him. I couldn't take it any more."

Sharpay couldn't speak. She never could have even dreamed that the perfect golden boy, the boy who had it all, could possibly have felt this way. It all made sense now and all of her anger was gone. "Go."

Troy blinked. "What?"

"Go to him. Now. He's in the second floor bathroom. Go." Sharpay said. She couldn't help but smile. They'd both finally get the thing they wanted most; the love they deserved more than anything else.

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood up and he actually hugged her. _'Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought,' _thought Troy as he ran pass her to be with the one he loved. Sharpay was left alone with a smile on her face; she had the same thought as Troy.

٠٠٠**♥**٠٠٠

The halls were empty; it was 7th period. There was no one to stand in his way, but he knew that even if the halls were filled with every student in the school, standing there to block his way from Ryan, he wouldn't let them keep Ryan and him apart, not any longer._'Screw the rules, and screw what everyone thinks. I love him and I won't let the opinions or actions of anyone else keep me from him. What they say, it doesn't matter. As long as Ryan and I are happy I don't care, not at all. They can call me a fag, shun me, and kick me off the basketball team, but as long as it's him and me together I'll be okay.'_

He found the bathroom he was looking for. He could hear Ryan's muffled sobs from within. _'Damn, the doors locked.' _It didn't matter. He wasn't going to let Ryan go on crying.

As if God has breathed divine strength into him, Troy kicked the door open, revealing Ryan, sitting on the floor, his white Ralph Lauren polo covered in blood and tear stains. Ryan looked up. Troy just stood there for a moment '_Has he come to hit me again?' _And then, Troy ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around him and would never let him go, and then he whispered in Ryan's ear, "I love you. I love you so much."

Ryan couldn't believe what he had just heard. He almost didn't want to believe it incase it wasn't true. He didn't care. After years of unrequited love, he had finally heard what he thought would never come from this boys lips. He couldn't wait any longer. He put his hands on Troy's head and stared at him. In that single moment, it seemed as if they had said more to each other than they possibly could in a lifetime.

Troy leaned in and kissed him. Ryan's lips were chapped but his mouth was warm, just as he had dreamt it would be. He didn't want this moment to end; neither of them did. But they did break apart, if only for air, and they once again stared at each other, this time smiling and laughing. And then they leaned in for another kiss.

_The End_

**E/N: Did you like it? I really hope you did! Please review. If you don't I won't know if you liked it or not and I won't be able to write anything else! It's okay if you want to flame, just don't be mean. –Pucchi Lapin♥**


End file.
